Think Twice, Inuyasha!
by Taintedxweaselsxxhyperxfoxes
Summary: Inuyasha didn't take Kagome's love for him seriously, and spent the evening with Kikyo.Sesshoumaru doesn't take this very well. Rated T for Sexual implication. brief mention of my two ocs in second chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. or the song Think Twice,by Eve 6, *&# it….

Think twice, Inuyasha!

Kagome ran, ran as fast as she could run. She didn't love him anymore, but he still hurt her always, all the time.

And she was sick of it.

She came to a stop near the goshinboku or the God Tree as she liked to call it. She remembered a song she'd heard several days ago and thought, _'If only someone thought I was that important to them.' _

_**When all is said, and done, and dead,**_

_**Does he love you the way that I do?**_

_**Breathing in lightning, tonight's fighting,**_

_**I feel the hurt, so physical**_

Sesshoumaru entered the clearing, completely aware of the anger and bitterness in Kagome's aura. He hated Inuyasha for hurting her so much. He wanted him _Dead_ he hated him so much. Inuyasha didn't know what he was doing, messing with Sesshoumaru's favorite little miko.

_**Think Twice 'fore you touch my girl, come around I'll let you feel the burn,**_

_**Think twice 'fore you touch my girl, come around, come around no more.**_

_**Cause she spread her love she burns me up, I can't let go, I can't get out.**_

_**I've said enough, enough by now, I can't let go, I can't get out.**_

__Kagome, sitting on the edge of the well, sighed and looked up at the God Tree. She asked, " Why, Inuyasha? Why?" Then she just sat there and cried, completely shattered. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up into the angry but sympathetic eyes of Sesshoumaru. "Se… Se… Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?"

_**Wait till the day, you finally see, I've been here waiting patiently,**_

_**Crossin' my fingers, and the tears you cried on my shoulder beggin' Please!**_

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her question; he just placed one hand on the side of her face, and said, "Inuyasha doesn't know what he's doing when he touches **my** **little** **miko.**" And he let his hand rest upon her face as he positioned himself in front of her.

"Kagome……My precious young heart broken Miko." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in shock and disbelief. Kagome's eyes filled with the tears that had been dying to be let out, and she wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist and cried as hard as she could. And Sesshoumaru held her in his arms, just as Inuyasha walked into the clearing.

"Kagome, How dare you touch him…" Inuyasha ground out. He had had a great time with Kikyo that night. But Kagome was his, and she was loving his older brother, that traitorous wench.

_**Think twice 'fore you touch my girl, come around I'll let you feel the burn,**_

_**Think twice 'fore you touch my girl, come around, come around no more.**_

_**Cause she spread her love she burns me up, I can't let go, I can't get out.**_

_**I've said enough, enough by now, I can't let go, I can't get out.**_

__"Sesshoumaru….. let go of Kago- uuughaaaa!" Inuyasha howled as Sesshoumaru punched him in the stomach. "Silence, you're a disgrace, half-breed!" Sesshoumaru growled viciously. Kagome still upset and stressed, looked to see Sesshoumaru fighting Inuyasha, and screamed, " Please stop, lord Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome, eyes slightly widened with hurt.

_**..... what is it you really want! I'm tired of asking!......**_

_**You caught him wasted……**_

Then he remembered how badly Inuyasha had hurt her, and how stressed out she must be, and smirked and slashed at Inuyasha only to knock him unconscious. Kagome was upset, scared, and to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, delusional. She ran to Sesshoumaru and wrapped her arms around him and cried again. " I love you Sesshoumaru!" She cried into him. His eyes widened with shock, and lightened with joy.

_**When I showed up, and he was there,**_

_**I tried my best to grin and bear, and took the stairs, but didn't stop at the street, **_

_**And as we speak, I'm going down!**_

Sesshoumaru returned her embrace with passion, and he whispered into her ear," Oh how I love you, Kagome, my precious little miko." Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and began to sing, softly but with strength, " Think twice-" she was cut off as Sesshoumaru placed his finger to her lips and sang back quietly and with a gorgeous smirk, "'fore you touch my girl. Come around I'll let you feel the burn." Kagome smiled and before she knew what she was doing their lips had touched. The passion filled kiss burned them to the bone.

_**Think twice 'fore you touch my girl, come around I'll let you feel the burn,**_

_**Think twice 'fore you touch my girl, come around come around, no more.**_

_**Cause she spread her love and burned me up, I can't let go, I can't get out,**_

_**I've said enough, enough by now, I can't let go, I can't get out.**_

_**Think twice fore you touch my girl!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The song

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the Princess mononoke theme, All rights go to Takahashi and Miyazaki.

Think Twice, Inuyasha!

Brief mention of Oc in this chapter.

Chapter two: The song

Kagome walked back to camp after giving her goodbyes to Sesshoumaru and his ward. She wondered how Inuyasha was doing after that blow to the head. " I feel bad about what happened to Inuyasha, and for some reason, I keep feeling like it's my fault." Kagome and Sesshoumaru had already discussed how Kagome felt about what had happened to Inuyasha, and they both agreed that Kagome shouldn't feel bad about what had happened. Sesshoumaru had said that Inuyasha had brought it upon himself.

Kagome's hair blew behind her in the wind, and she sensed danger. She had, fortunately, remembered to bring her bow and arrows with her, so she went to investigate. She found a small girl in a clearing, sobbing. Naraku's aura hung in the area lightly, but enough to plague the heart. She walked towards the young girl warily, and asked, "Are you okay, miss?" The girl stopped crying and looked at Kagome.

Kagome gasped as the young girl stood up and walked toward her. Kagome noticed that the girl seemed much older when she was standing, long red and black hair, beautiful gray eyes, and a mature body shape. She looked to be around fifteen. Kagome also noticed that her aura was even more pure than Kikyou's.

The woman moved to stand beside Kagome, whispering the words, "Caution must be taken around your hanyou friend, his heart has been ripped and torn, and he will kill until his heart is pieced back together." She paused, letting her words soak in. "Naraku is looking for you and your friends, but don't despair. As long as you are strong in heart, he won't shatter you the way he shattered me."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Who are you? Why has he shattered you?" The woman paused, and said, "Tell Naraku you have seen a woman with the eyes of a wolf, the heart of a priestess," She turned to face Kagome and smiled a bitter smile, "and the past of the broken." The woman then walked away from Kagome, leaving Kagome to stare at the path she walked.

* * * * * * *

When Kagome returned to camp, She was greeted by the sight of Sango fighting Naraku, protecting Miroku, Shippo, and the now conscious Inuyasha. She dropped her bag and ran to help Sango. Naraku turned to face Kagome after picking up her scent, and laughed evilly at the look on her face. Kagome scowled at him and yelled, "Naraku, I have some valuable information for you, but I won't tell you anything unless you stop attacking my friends." The moment she finished speaking, she felt an arm around her waist. She looked back to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her with a stern look on his face. She smiled warmly at him, and he flashed her a grin in return.

Naraku ceased attacking Kagome's friends and turned to look at her. "What do you mean by 'Valuable information'?" He asked. Kagome stood tall,her eyes solid and strong, as she said, despite Inuyasha's violent protests, "On my way back to camp, I met a girl with the gray eyes of a wolf, the heart of a priestess," She paused for a moment, letting her words sink in, "and the past of the broken!" she finished.

Naraku's eyes widened, and he stared at Kagome in shock. Her strength and determination not diminishing, She asked him, "What is her name, and why did you shatter her?" The way his expression became pained and dead told her she had hit a sore spot. But before he could answer her question, they both heard an angelic voice singing

"_In the moonlight I felt your heart... quiver like a bowstring's pulse. In the moon's mere light, __you looked at me, Nobody knows your heart." _The voice paused as a tear scurried down the cheek of a certain enemy.

"_When the sun has gone, I see you, beautiful and haunting,but cold. Like the blade of a knife so sharp so sweet, Nobody knows your heart." _The voice continued, unrelenting in its beauty.

"_All of your sorrow, grief,and pain, locked away in the forest of the night! Your secret heart belongs to the world, of the things that sigh in the dark, or the things that cry.... in the Dark!_" The voice finished leaving Kagome in a somber, entranced mood. Slowly she turned to look at Naraku, and gasped when she saw his face.

Sesshoumaru held Kagome close to him, knowing immediately who's voice that was. He kissed Kagome's cheek lightly.

Naraku's expression was somber and dying. His posture faded, as did the demonic form he was using. He fell to his knees, and he looked at Kagome, sorrow written in his features. "Her name is Selena, and I shattered her by killing her mother. I don't know why I killed her mother. I loved her with all that I had, and somehow, she loved me too, even after the hell her life had turned into because of me." Kagome stared at Naraku, unsure of what to say.

Sesshoumaru grimaced, and looked at Kagome. The two of them then looked at Naraku, and stared in shock as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kagome said, unsure of Naraku's words, "Naraku was in...... love?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taintedxweasels: well, here is the second chapter of Think Twice Inuyasha! This chapter was more focused on Naraku, than Inuyasha, I'm sure you noticed.

In my opinion, Naraku should have an interesting life, so I brought that belief into effect using my Ocs in this chapter, Selena and Kiomi!


End file.
